Your my Daddy
by Shippinggoddess12
Summary: There's a new stallion in town who keeps getting strange flash backs, what shall turn out to come from these strange memories that don't even involve himself? (or do they?)
1. Darkness

You're my daddy~  
Darkness… All I saw was a never ending black void of pain and despair… Until I kept hearing a small voice faint in my ear…

A small child's voice… I slowly start to break unconsciousness and then see a small filly only what looks to be age 8 or 9, with an orange coat and magenta choppy mane and tail, with little tiny wings.

"Hey are you alright?! You fell out of the sky and… Mister?! Mister!" I fall into unconsciousness again and close my eyes feeling the dark envelop me once again.

… Chapter one a small voice… A small void… A small ray of hope…

I see a pink mare standing there with beautiful blue eyes, and a beautiful luxurious multi colored mane, her coat is white silky as the snow. With wings and a horn holding power in it…

I see myself then in a snowy plain and feel the wind blow on me hard I feel the cold air violently hitting against me as I walk towards the mysterious tall mare. She speaks in a motherly voice but at the same time strict and filled with sorrow.

"Why? Why did you do it?"  
"D-do what?"  
"I-it's just… Nothing…" I try to pry open more secrets out of her but see the mysterious mare start to make her horn glow a bright white and vanish out of sight.

I look around for her frantically and then jolt back as I see a great evil castle with a black stallion, with evil glowing green eyes and a horn with an eerie red glow on the tip of it. His horn glows and summons many ponies with shackles on them they cry for help as they burn in the flames, and pain of their dictator. I then see a crying baby filly with a pink coat and purple, yellow, and pink mane being carried away by one of the villagers.

She looks back at the king and folds her ears at the back of her head and tears flood her eyes seeing the dictator hurt and torture her friends, and family leaving into the forest… Forever…

My eyes flutter open unsteadily and I groan feeling sweat drip at the back of my neck and shoot my head up and look around frantically as my eyes widen seeing I'm in a house with posters, and action figures with dolls of pegasi, including the bed sheet that has orange and a hint of magenta on the lining.  
I stand up wobbling and look around the room for a moment and then hearing the door to bedroom open, seeing the small filly from before walk in with a tray of oatmeal, and orange juice in her mouth struggling to keep it steady.

I see her almost drop the tray and run over holding it and placing it on the nightstand gently she grins and thanks me

: "Thank you!"  
: "No problem…"

I look at the filly awkwardly and so does she and I ask her a question out of curiosity

: "So who are you?"

Her wings perk up at this happily and speaks introducing herself  
: "Oh I'm Scootaloo! I'm a cutiemark crusader I help other ponies see what their other talent's are with my friends Sweetiebelle and Applebloom!"

I nod smiling at this as she grins as well then examining my cutiemark curiously

Scootaloo: "So what does your mark mean?"  
I raise an eyebrow with a confused expression and look down at my cutiemark seeing it's a black heart with flames surrounding it.

Scootaloo: "It looks pretty scary somewhat…"  
I nod in response and look at it speaking

: "I'm not for sure what it means either… Also yes it does look rather… Eerie…" She nods and then perks up automatically and runs around me with stars in her eyes I look at her confused as she does so.

Scootaloo: "Maybe we can figure out the meaning of your cutiemark, by us helping you learn what you're supposed to do!"  
I think about it and smile nodding she bounces happily apparently eager to begin helping me figure out what I'm supposed to do and trots out the door and gestures me to follow her.

We step down her stairs as I look and see pictures of herself mostly by herself and only one unicorn mare with a brown coat and purple curly mane and tail that seems to be holding a bored or furious expression. I frown at the pictures as I see all of them seem alone and almost lifeless as she calls for me.

I look at the pictures for a moment of time and then shake my head letting it go walking towards the filly that holds the door open for me…


	2. The strange encounter

Chapter 2…

I walk out onto the sidewalk and stare down at the ground seeing a puddle and a reflection of myself a black stallion, with green eyes and nothing else…

I feel my mane and see its curls with black in it and sigh until the orange filly grabs my hoof and rubs it making me jolt back slightly, she gives me a reassuring expression and I smile slightly and jolt back flinching as a pink mare jumps up and speaks to me happily

?: "Hi there who are you? I'm Pinkamena Diane pie a party planner extraordinar! Or you can just call be Pinkie Pie for short~"  
I watch and look at the bouncing, overly-excited mare and nervously speak towards her

?: "I-I'm um…"  
(I'm unsure who I even am or who to call myself… I-I guess I'll call myself…)

I close my eyes trying to think of a proper name to call me until I get another flashback of a pink mare's voice. I see her before me looking a lot like the pink mare with the filly in her mouth.

The crystal mare looks at me lovingly and speaks as she holds a knitted not well made scarf in her hoof…

?: "Somber this gift is the greatest thing you could have given to me~ you're the best colt friend I could ever have~" I see her lean in and give me a kiss on the cheek and hug me slowly until the whole scene fades out as I hear Scootaloo holler my name repeatedly.

Scootaloo: "Sir? Sir?! SIR!" I jolt back as I break out of my hallucination and look around frantically for a moment trying to catch track of my time, and place and sigh.

?: "I… I don't know… Um… Y-you can call me Somber… Somber Crystal…" Pinkie pie nods happily and Scootaloo then walks over with a worried expression on her face.

Scootaloo: "You sure you're alright? You seemed to be out of it for a while there."  
Pinkie Pie: "Yeah like a long while! Like we had to sit here and wait, and wait until Scootaloo decided to let me get some daisy cupcakes and so I went and she waited more and more until I came back and we had a great time like! – Ooooh balloon! ~" She stops speaking as a creature with wings, and hooves appears and holds his claw like hand and laces the string that holds the balloon on Pinkie's hair who giddily hops away and jumps after the balloon.

?: "Oh how silly that filly is~ *appears in front of Somber swiftly* Anyways sorry about that~ our friend Pinkie pie can seem overly hyper when it comes to meeting new colts or fillies~"  
Somber: "I-it's fine… I suppose... But what are you?" The mismatched creature then widens his eyes and smirks looking down at me snapping his fingers and then holding me in his arms, with a flash of light,

?: "Who am I? Who are you? I mean your just- *chuckles darkly for a second* different aren't you?"  
Somber: "What do you mean? "Different"?" The mismatched creature smirks and then snaps his fingers again and makes me turn into whatever he is, and him into an alicorn making me look down baffled, and startled.

?: "I mean my dear Einstein~ that your unlike the rest of the how you say fillies, and gentlecolts~ besides every pony else you don't know what your talent is~"  
I look down and stutter at his sly remark and grow a sort of unsure expression.

Somber: "I-I… N-no not really…"  
The creature laughs loudly and flashes again I transformed into my old self again, with him as well in his own.

?: "Of course you don't~ not all of **_us_** do~"  
Scootaloo cuts in and speaks out at him questioning the creature

Scootaloo: "What do you mean by us?! He's normal he just needs some help that's all!"

?: "*cackles maniacally* Why my dear filly you shall figure out who he is soon enough~ and what you're true destiny is~"

The creature says this pulling a random umbrella out and cackling more until he vanishes into thin air making me look down and question myself, Scootaloo then runs over to my figure and rubs my back as I look down confused and worried.

Scootaloo: "Don't worry Somber you'll figure what your true talent is in no time okay? Don't listen to Discord he's just a real bully sometimes is all... But he's "okay" once you get to know him, I suppose you could say in some sense?" I nod and then look towards the ground with an even more baffled expression and think hard and long.

(What does he mean by… Different, **us** though? Why is it that I keep getting flashbacks of weird events when I probably have nothing to do with them?)


	3. A new game

You're my Daddy chapter 3

An new game...

I stare at the ground before me in thought until Scootaloo then grab my hooves and drags me with hers while she speaks in a comforting tone of speech.

Scootaloo: "Come on! I haven't introduced you to my friends yet! They'll be happy to see you." I nod in response as she drags me through the town of busy ponies, and other ones discussing other personal matters with their friends/family members.

Twenty minutes or so later we show up at a farm and a small tree house as Scootaloo walks casually beside me, I stare up at the decently constructed tree house, and thus ask Scootaloo a question.

Somber: "So is this where you and you're friends hang out?"  
She nods with a smile and climbs up the steps easily while I struggle not to break the flimsy board as it creaks and sways.

I gulp nervously and holler at the small filly with a shield for a cutiemark

Somber: "Um, Scootaloo I-I believe this board is to flimsy for me to walk on I don't really want to walk on this…"  
Scootaloo: "Why not?"  
Somber: "L-like I said I'm a full grown stallion walking on a board built for fillies, and colts to walk over… I'm not built for anything like this!"  
She nods and hollers towards me as well in understanding.

Scootaloo: "Alright I'll just ask my friends to come out and meet you instead! I'll be down in a few minutes okay?"  
I nod as she smiles and walks into the club house soon and stays in there I suppose talking with her friends and such. I sit there patiently until I feel a body bump into mine and jolt at the sudden intrusion.

I look down to my side and see an orange earth pony mare with a cowgirl hat, freckles, green eyes, and blonde hair with a three apple cutiemark, and barrel of apples toppled to the ground at her side making my eyes widen seeing the mare lay on the ground with her hind legs sprawled out.

Somber: "O-oh I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to-"  
?: "Aw it's alright~ I should have been lookin where I was supposed to be looking. *Picks up apples with her mouth off the ground and places them in the basket, while speaking to somber* But enough with that… I'm Applejack it's a pleasure to meet ya'll~ what's yours?"  
Somber: "I-I'm Somber it's nice to meet you *shakes hooves with the well-built mare as she smiles in response*"  
Applejack tilts her hat towards me and then shows a curious expression asking me another question.

Applejack: "So why are you here? I thought that only Applebloom's friends show up around here, and several of my friends, and our family members of course~

Unless if your thinking of stealing the farm?"  
She eyes me suspiciously as I watch her eye me and gulp slightly.  
Somber: "N-no sorry! I wasn't going to do anything like that… I actually came here with one of Apple bloom's friends actually, her name is Scootaloo…"  
Applejack: "Oh really? Well alrighty then that's perfectly fine as long as ya'll are not here to cause any troubles on this farm, this farm is my pride and joy~"  
I smile in response and continue talking with her until five minutes later Scootaloo finally comes back out with a light yellow mare and orange eyes with red hair, and a pink bow placed on her head she's a earth pony

With another that's a unicorn with a white coat and pinkish/purplish mane and her eyes a clover green and all of them have the same cutiemark except with maybe a small detail added to them.

With the unicorn's being a music note, the earth pony's is an apple, and of course the pegasi I know has a wing in the middle of her shield. The yellow mare walks up to me and speaks to me casually

?: "So you want to figure out what you're special talent is huh?"  
I look to the side cautiously and nod in response as she grins and looks towards her friends.

?: "Alrighty then girls we have a mission to try and solve for this stallion! By the way I'm Apple bloom *points at the white mare quickly* and that's Sweetiebelle, and I suppose you already know who the pegasi is since she leaded you here?" I give a nod in response and Apple Bloom smiles and looks towards the girls once again speaking

Apple Bloom: "Alright girls are we ready to get our cutiemark crusading talent's on?!"  
Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo throw their hooves up in the air excitedly and begin to trot away while Scootaloo gestures me to follow them.

I nod at Applejack and she nods in response waving her hoof as we all trot away to find my true talent my hoofsteps slower and calmer than the CMC's.

…Applejack POV:

I sigh and stare at the stallion and my sister, with her friend's galloping away happily and roll my eyes and continue walking off until I feel a claw on me and flinch at the slightest and jerk myself around finding no one behind me.

I turn my head around once more and then see an intimidating figure… It's… It's! KING SOMBRA!  
I jump back quickly as I see the hallucinating head lick his lips muttering out menacingly  
" ** _crystals~_** " I'm about to run away and tell Twilight as the hallucination charges for me with its teeth open wide to steal me away I feel the dark aura pull me in and I screech in fear as it carries me away.

I kick hard at the ghostly figure that picks me up and carries me away…

…5 hours later… I wake up on the ground apparently its night time considering all the crickets and stars are out, I look around me and rub the back of my head seeing my hat is gone.

My eyes widen and I look around frantically for it until I bump into the same figure that carried me away, my back hooves curl up protectively as the dark figure corners me I stand up and confidently yell at the beast.

Applejack: "The hay are you doing on my farm King Sombra!? I thought!" I stop as the great cloud of darkness puts the hat upon my head making me eye it suspiciously as it speaks.

King Sombra? : **_"_** ** _Know, know my dear Applejack~ I do not wish to hurt you, or this pathetic farm~"_**  
Applejack: "Then… Why are you here then?"  
King Sombra? : "* ** _chuckles ghostly* Why my dear it's because I wish to make you my slave~"_**

Applejack: "What?! The hay no why would I join sides with the likes of you!?"  
He snickers more and more evilly, and more dark

King Sombra? : **_"_** ** _Because that stallion from earlier~ I wish to annihilate him completely~"_**

My eyes widen in shock at this and I eye the suspicious gas of smoke

Applejack: "But why? He has no chance of bothering you why should? *gasps*"

*The Sombra hallucination gently begins to circle his ghostly tail around Applejack's head making her hallucinate and face her worse nightmare*

I appear on the apple farm again but instead it's down in ruins and broken down I walk forward exploring the decrepit place, and ruins entering inside the barn and stand there hollering for someone

Applejack: "Granny Smith? Big Mac? Apple Bloom? Are you here?" I walk around for a bit and then hear a monster like voice speaking.

?: "Why did you leave us applejack?"  
I spin around and see three zombie ponies coming right after me and an Apple Bloom one comes up to me and speaks in an old musky voice

Zombie Apple Bloom: "Why did you leave us? You said you'd come back in 10 days but you never came back" I then see another pony walk up and see all my friends equally in ruins as well.

Zombie Twilight: "I thought you where our friend's applejack but I was wrong you're the worst friend a pony could ever have… all the ponies in ponyville starved from hunger applejack…'

Zombie Pinkie pie: "Everyone died!"

*All the zombie ponies/allusions close in on the terrified Applejack whose eyes dilate in fear as they chant her name, and continually break her sanity*  
Applejack: "No… No… NO!"  
Zombie ponies: "You left us… You abandoned us…

You never cared for anypony did you applejack? Just wanted to get enough money to leave this **_awful_** place…"

*Applejack soon starts panicking and her last rope of sanity breaks and she cries out as tears flow down her face and she's brought back into reality and her eyes turn into a menacing green hypnotized daze and Sombra evilly chuckles at this and speaks to her*  
King Sombra? : **_"_** ** _So do we have a deal? You give up your freedom and help me take care of the stallion, or you can be stuck in an eternal hell forever, and I'll make your other friend's lives miserable as well~"_**

*Applejack stares at the hoof before her and mutters out after considering for several moments with a dazed voice*  
Applejack: "Anything for you master~" King Sombra then cackles loudly and stares evilly at Applejack sinisterly.

King Sombra? : **_"_** ** _Perfect~"_**

Applejack is soon swallowed up by King Sombra and vanishes little did they know that a particular chaos ruler was watching from a distance while studying everyone of their movements considering a plan.

Discord: "Hmmm… Quite a strange game you have going on Sombra my old friend… But _two_ can play at this game~ time to bring out my evil mischief again~ but of course for the greater good don't you agree? ~"


	4. Your my one and only

You're my Daddy chapter 6

Even though you hurt me, and burn me I shall never weaken…

Even if you yell at me or insult me…

You will forever be my first regret…

Forever being my one true friend…

I'll be shaken and frightened but I won't back down…

Because you my dear are more precious than gold, diamonds…

Or even crystals…

….. So shall we begin… Somber?

A day in ponyville Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo are all helping Somber find his "true meaning" behind his mark but since they're fillies they need to have some rest so know they're all sitting back and eating some apples relaxing in the shade.

Scootaloo smiles at Somber heartedly as he responds back until Applebloom stands up finally speaking up after finishing her afternoon snack.

Applebloom: "So gang what do we want to try out know?" Sweetiebelle responds with a shrug in response

Sweetiebelle: "I'm not for sure myself we tried helping ponies, being charismatic… I mean his cutiemark is a heart surrounded by flames all I can think of know is maybe he's good at heart burn medicine maybe…"  
Scootaloo walks into the conversation with her typical tomboy voice

Scootaloo: "Maybe we can try that out?" They all look at Somber for a moment examining him they all speak in unison.

All of them: "Nah~"  
Scootaloo: "Well maybe it will just come to us maybe? We'll just have to put this on a hold for now until we think of something…"  
They all agree including Somber who just sits back and smiles watching Scootaloo grow a slightly good leader side by speaking out, almost like a parent seeing his child grow into a confident mare/stallion.

Soon they decide to just head out and have fun like usual until Somber's mind wonders a bit in thought… A nice afternoon well spent of the fillies waving each other off and leaving each other as Somber does the same.

He walks silently next to Scootaloo who smiles like usual and breathes out a sigh after a fun day with Scootaloo's friends, until he realizes something completely suspicious about the house from before…

Like that there's no parental figure in the house at all which leaded him to a question as they enter inside closing the door

Somber: "So do you live alone or something?"  
Scootaloo stops for a moment a stares at the floor and sighs out

Scootaloo: "N-no I don't sh-she just… Um… Around…"  
Somber: "Around? But why is it every time I came over so far she's long gone? Plus not to mention the pictures are a big give away…" Scootaloo looks down and stutters a little more and apparently shaken at Somber's words slightly.

Scootaloo: "N-no it's fine really I-I…"  
Somber: "Live by yourself?"

Scootaloo looks down and speaks defeated slightly

Scootaloo: "Well I!... Yes exactly… But I'm fine on my own though s-sure I get several cuts and bruises every so often not knowing what to do b-but…" Somber looks at Scootaloo sadly, with a concerned expression and sits before her

Somber: "Are you really Scootaloo? I mean I'm worried we're like family already… You put your heart into helping nurse me back to health and I can't thank you enough.  
But what I would truly like is for you to be honest with me..." Scootaloo looks down and her wings fold down with a distressed look on her face while Somber gets worried look and walks up to her slowly towards her unsure figure.

He stares down at her and then sighs looking to the side and lifting his hoof up to drag Scootaloo into a hug warmly holding the little filly tightly in his arms.

She flinches slightly at this and then hears Somber speaking.

Somber: "It's okay… Your fine don't worry daddy's here… You won't be alone anymore, I promise you…" Scootaloo stares down into the stallion's fur and tears start flowing down her face slowly one by one, as tears drip to the floor gently.

Scootaloo: "S-she said she'd come back after a day of hard work… I-I w-waited and she n-never came back… I-I was scared… The co-workers said she w-went away…"  
Somber shushes the little filly in his arms and cuddles her

Somber: "Well I'm not that mare… I won't ever leave you Scoots…"  
Scootaloo: "Really? How can I be sure though?"  
Somber nods with a smile on his face and she stares at him back

Somber: "Because your my best friend that's why~" best friends never leave each other~"

Scootaloo: "I-is it okay if I called you daddy?"  
Somber nods once more comforting the young filly and she grins a little in response.

Somber: "I'm your daddy~"  
Scootaloo: "My one and only~"

They both hug each other warmly for a moment in time both sinking in this moment.


	5. The strange mare

… Apple bloom's pov

8:00 evening.

It's 8:00 in at night while I lay on the bed sheets waiting for sis to come home since granny said she just went out to get some sales or something. So I just sat there for a while as time goes by.

30 minutes, 40 minutes.

An hour…

Soon I realized that Applejack soon wasn't probably going to arrive very soon and then decided to head for bed until the strangest thing happened I saw a mist of black smoke float by through the corner of my eye, I looked to the side and saw it was gone and nowhere to be seen.

I shrug and walk away to my bedroom as I open my door, something odd happened my room turned into a portal to another dimension I tried to trot away as quickly as I could but then got sucked up seeing the door slam in front of my eyes.

I scream for help seeing no pony is here to save me after several tries and stand up easily as I drift through the strange portal thingy.

Once I wonder around for about what seems to be an hour I bump into a mare with a pink coat with a tired groggy expression until she grows a horn and a pair of wings, transforming into crystal alicorn who stares down at me with her hair pinned up in bun and her tail braided with flowers and vines.

Pov…

Apple bloom: "W-who are you?"  
?: "I am Flower storm, I am the protector of the crystal ponies…"  
Apple Bloom: "But I thought princess Celestia was the protector of this world, maybe even princess Luna with the exceptions of my sister and her friends. Why have I never heard about you?"  
Flower Storm nods in response making Apple Bloom's eyebrow raise until the alicorn mare walks towards her bending down before the filly and speaks in a motherly tone.

Flower Storm: "That is because I am simply a spirit young one… I do not convey with anyone, nor do I speak either. I am simply belong to this plain of this world, guiding those who seek me and those who need to protect those who truly need it… And you my dear friend are in danger…"  
Apple bloom's eyes widen in shock and frowns in response worried for her safety

Apple Bloom: "What do you mean in danger? Did I do anything?!"  
The crystal alicorn puts a hoof over Apple Bloom's mouth making her shush and speaks calmly before the yellow filly.

Flower Storm: "No… You are perfectly fine… There is just much for you to know…"  
Apple Bloom: "L-like what?"  
She stands up and walks slowly to the light spreading her wings, she looks back at Apple Bloom and gestures her head for her to follow, which she does cautiously and looks around vortex

Apple Bloom: "So what are you? –"  
Flower Storm: "I will show you what happens when you're not looking, or seeking…"

Apple Bloom nods and grabs hold of the pink crystal alicorn's hoof and looks ahead as Flower Storm glows her horn brightly making the whole room fade to white as Apple Bloom shields her eyes closing them tightly.

Until Flower Storm is no longer next to Apple Bloom who she is just next to the tree house and sees her and her friends walking off while waving to Applejack who waves to returning immediately to her work.

Apple Bloom raises an eyebrow and walks by her sister Applejack as she stares ahead until her sister stops including her when she sees in the corner of her eye a black small cloud of mist soaring by quickly making Apple Bloom jolt in surprise.

Apple Bloom: "A-Applejack? What was that?"  
Applejack just stares and looks behind her without responding to her sister and continues walking as Apple Bloom continually tries to holler for her big sister.

"Applejack!? Applejack! Pay at-" She's about to stop her big sister until she apparently swipes her hoof through nothing but thin air making Apple Bloom worry until once again a black mist of smoke comes down and attacks her big sister.

That looks strangely like… Wait… IS THAT SOMBRA?!  
Apple Bloom's mind races through as her sister screams out dropping her basket and getting sucked in through the black Sombra hallucination and runs after her quickly jumping up at the smoke and meeting face first onto the misty terrain seeing the crystal alicorn walk up to her calmly.  
Apple Bloom: "W-what was that?! W-was my sister kidnapped without me knowing it?!"  
Flower Storm: "It may appear so… But I don't know what to do… All I can do is help you through your mission…"  
Apple Bloom: "Mission? What mission?!"  
Flower Storm: "All said in good time my young one… I know your mind races full of thoughts that need to be answered… But I can only use my magic for a short amount of time.

But I can tell you one thing."  
Apple Bloom: "What?"  
Flower Storm: "Be careful and wary, of the black smoke and the stallion that bares the cutiemark…"

Apple Bloom is about to answer more until the mare vanishes and Apple Bloom's eyes shoot open shocked and in a cold sweat looking around frantically in her bed.

She breathes out heavily and throws her head back onto the pillow and runs thoughts through her head.

(What does that alicorn lady mean anyway? I don't know what to do…) *sighs* (I'll figure it out tomorrow… Hopefully)


	6. A pinkie Dilemma

You're my Daddy

Pinkie Pie POV  
A day after Apple Bloom's dream…

12:00 evening

I bounce along the bakery happily as the cakes make new bakery sweets for the ponies of ponyville and sigh in relief and happiness as I finish up a ponies order and grin happily as another mare comes in with a creepy cloak over her and smile brightly at the mysterious mare with a dark yellow mane.

Pinkie Pie: "Hello~ I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie nice to be at your service~ how may I help the fine stallion today?"  
?: "I would very much appreciate you to come with me… I need help bringing in some freshly baked cookies I've made…"  
Pinkie pie: "Oh um sorry maim we only back stuff here, but you could work here if you'd like~ the pay isn't that good but it's super fun here though~"  
?: "Oh that's nice of you deary but I've worked ever so hard on my cookie's… Could you taste one to tell if they may be of high quality please? I don't wish to be a burden…"  
I shrug and roll my eyes as the old looking mare gives a tray of cookies to me and I smell the fresh scent of the delicious tasting delicacies.  
Pinkie pie: "Your persistent kiddo~ I like determination~ Okie dokie lokie~ *picks a cookie up with her hoof and scarf's down the pastry made by the odd mare and grins licking her mouth of leftover chocolate chips that are on her muzzle*

That was delicious! You must be a famous baker or something~, the only friend I know that bakes as well as I do or the cakes do, is my best buddy Applejack~"  
?: "Oh really~"  
I nod cheerfully in response and then hear the mare chuckle slightly at this and I giggle back with her unknowingly.

?: "So Pinkie?"  
Pinkie Pie: "W-"  
I start to feel hazy and tired all of a sudden as I hold my hoof to my head feeling a sharp pain in my head my vision growing darker the room spins as well.

?: "Do you like taking naps? ~"  
I'm about to question the mare until I hit my head against the counter and black out silently sleeping and fall asleep only hearing the mysterious mare chuckle darkly at the back of my mind.

…5 hours later…  
My eyes open up slowly as I see I'm in a plain of darkness and my back aches in pain and stand up with my hooves shaking.  
Pinkie Pie: "What? Where am I?"  
I hear an evil dark voice ring in my ear chuckling and jolt hiding under a rock feeling my ears fold against my head.

?: "Pinkie pie~"

Pinkie pie: "Is anyone there?!"

?: "Pinkie pie~"

Pinkie: "What do you need!?

I jolt suddenly as I get a sudden voice sound loudly I my ear

?: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie pie: "AH! *laughs nervously as she sees a Applejack in the darkness* O-oh Applejack I thought you were a scary monster or something for a second sorry *chuckles more soundly*"

Applejack: "Well… Maybe I am one~"

Pinkie pie: "What do you mean you're never a monster to me Applejack we're cousins remember? ~"

Applejack walks towards me out of the shadows with a black under eye a messy mane that has her hair pulled down, and an unclean coat like it hasn't been cleaned for ages.

Pinkie pie: "Applejack what happened to you?! You look like that one time when you feel into a cactus *giggles at the thought of the young mare and her laughing together as Applejack bathed while Pinkie was helping her* O-oh sorry."  
Applejack: "Pinkie you need to know something…"  
Pinkie pie: "Oh is it a secret!? I'm really good a keeping secrets all though I would appreciate if it was some way to get out of this place."  
Applejack: "You can't…

Pinkie pie: "What why not?"  
Applejack: "Because *twitches* this is a place where those who deserve it belong… *twitches with a twisted grin*"  
Pinkie Pie: "Well if we can't get out of here… Maybe we can just-"  
Applejack: "NO PINKIE… It's just…"

Applejack's eyes widen as she hears a sound of cackling laughter and closes her eyes, her mane and coat become a darker shade of grey.

Applejack: "I need to show you something fun…"  
Pinkie pie: "Oh really what is it? ~ Um Applejack? Y-your giving me a weird look right now *giggles nervously as Applejack grins widely and Pinkie Pie's eyes widen in shock at her friends evil smirk written on her face and Pinkie gulps and tries to get Applejack to snap out of it*  
A-Applejack I-I don't know what you're doing but please, please stop I'm your friend!"  
Applejack: "its master's orders…"

Whispers fill the room (I'm sorry…)  
(Please forgive me…)  
(Don't give in  
Pinkie pie is surrounded by light as Applejack pours a mysterious liquid on Pinkie her coat absorbing it as it disappears and Pinkie pie's memories of making everypony happy and smiling fade away as her cutiemark does as well and her eyes become a dull and boring looking blue color like a sea covered and writhed in pollution, her mane becomes flat and out of life and just a dull color of pink.

Pinkie Pie: "What… Happened to me? Who am I?"  
Applejack: "A substance that makes ponies loses their sense of direction in life… And losing memories of who they are…"  
(I'm sorry…)  
(Save Pinkie, Applejack!)  
Applejack flattens her ears against her head and cries meekly out as she screws the bottle cap on once more and sighs.

A cloud of smoke goes to the side congratulating the mare at a job well done  
Sombra hallucination?: "Well done assistant~ I shall spare your life for today you may eat a meal tonight~"  
Applejack looks down at Pinkie's lost spirit and feels a ping of guilt inside her and tears slowly pour down her face.

(Sis, brother, granny, my other friends as well… I hope you're all alright… May Celestia hopefully give me a light of hope for this horrible road I've stepped on…)

…Flower Storm watches from a distance and shines her horn giving the young mare hope and peace at her heart, but also painful memories speaking softly.  
(Somepony is coming your way dear mare… More sooner than you think…

I will let the main leader of the guardians of happiness, and the cutiemarks of all ponies alike know tonight…

Stay strong unlike I did…)  
The mare steps away as Applejack gets enveloped with hope and trust in the mysterious mare and looks down crying more, the mare puts a hoof on Applejack's shoulder in comfort and sorrow…

(Remember who you are dear Applejack… Stay strong and noble even though your actions aren't at the right moment I don't blame thee…

The one with black smoke is strong and evil… Not even Luna could handle him…)

Applejack smiles as memories run through her mind and she sees a ray of hope and smiles brightly making the hallucination of the pink mare smile and hold Applejack close.

(Your okay~ you're okay~ your okay…)  
*fade out of scene*


	7. Disappearances

You're my Daddy fanfic

Chapter 6

Discords search

Discord POV  
9:50 in the morning

3 days ago still looking for a pony to help me defeat Sombra's evil plan.

What does he have planned out? I'm not for sure or positive, but every time he made an evil idea when we were younger it always didn't lead to anything good.

First he enslaves ponies or any other creature for that matter, uses them lure other of their loved ones into a trap and enslaves them as well, then he sends a sufficient amount of mind controlled mare's, stallion's or any creature to try and take over the land simple.

But I have a feeling Sombra has something more planned up his sleeve something "more" sinister… Could it be that he's trying to out match me and beat me to the goal before I do? Or could it be that there's more… More to that one stallion that, Scootaloo found just lying on the ground? I'm going to do more research on this matter…

An aching feeling in my interspecies bones… Lately I've been helping out Apple Bloom though with a little "mystery thing" of hers like bringing things such as items that Applejack touched, or even where the last time Applejack has been and has not been.

But little does little Applebloom know that there the puzzle is going to be more complex than what she perceives to be the right fit. I've been where she has and I know exactly how she's feeling… But I'll just watch and sit back as she contemplates everything giving her small hints every so often.

Scootaloo POV:

10:00 morning

Apple Bloom sent me and Sweetie Belle a note stating "Come to the tree house and bring Somber and bring your listening ears as well… I have a theory…"  
I put the note down as me and Sweetiebelle with Somber walk along the grassy plain with apple trees that look as if they haven't been harvested in several days almost, I stare at one tree that seems to be perfectly fine for some odd reason examining it closure. I almost get a glimpse of something until I hear Apple Bloom holler our names and I look over to her and then back to the strange fresh looking apple on the tree surrounded by many others that are molded and gross looking.

Then walking over to Apple Bloom and listen to her closely as she drags a clip board out and stands up straight.

Apple Bloom: "Alright gang, we have a mystery a hoof…"  
Sweetiebelle: "What type of mystery?"  
Apple Bloom: "A wise question asked Sweetiebelle… What is the mystery indeed?"  
Scootaloo: "…What do you mean?"  
I ask curiously as Sweetiebelle and Somber both look at the clipboard before us that Apple Bloom walks by.

Apple Bloom: "I have realized lately that the clouds and the animals have been less common pegasi say Rainbow Dash is on a vacation with the wonderbolts.

Or happily skittering about Angel bunny seems to be "absent" the past couple of days…

Including the books in the library have been unsorted lately, Spike says that Twilight has been called by princess Celestia who seemed to have some personal matters that need to be "taken" care of.

The bakery has also been slowly losing all its popularity as well."  
Scootaloo: "So what do you think happened?"  
Apple Bloom: "Girls… I think King Sombra is back…"  
Scootaloo: "Sombra?"  
Sweetiebelle: "But isn't he supposed to be in the crystal empire?"

I and my friends continue talking until we realize that Somber gets a wincing expression and then his eyes start watering as his ears fold to the back of his head in pain, his back hooves give out and he falls over at the sudden pain that rushes through him.

Scootaloo runs over to comfort him as Sweetiebelle's eyes widen in shock at the fainting stallion and I run over as well.

Discord also shows up in front of the stallion and speaks

Discord: "Something is wrong…"  
Scootaloo: "But what's happening to my dad!?"  
Discord looks down at the fainted stallion while still speaking to us

Discord: "I think he keeps getting flash backs…"  
Sweetiebelle looks at me with a worried expression as I look at her curiously as Discord continues speaking  
Sweetiebelle: "Of what?"  
Discord: "… Enough talking we need to get this stallion to a hospital… I'll explain later on…"  
We follow Discord as he carries Somber in his claws, leaving us with questions that go unanswered.


	8. The beginning

Chapter 8 the beginning… Of you're my daddy

…What is this?

Somber woke up into a world filled with chaos, and ponies crying out in fear as King Sombra howls in laughter enjoying, sucking in all they're pain and misery.

Somber stands there horrified as he watches them beg for mercy until suddenly King Sombra focuses his deadly gaze at Somber who just stomps his hoof on the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

King Sombra chuckles sinisterly and speaks **_"_** ** _Why dear me~ what's wrong isn't this what "we" want?"_** Somber looks at him in a confused daze in response unsure how to respond.

"Wha- what do you mean… Us?"

King Sombra chuckles and circles around him grinning menacingly leaving his tall mighty pedestal.

" ** _Oh Somber my dear other "good" self~ I believe you know what I mean~"_**

"No I don't! I would never want to harm ponies in this way! Stop this madness now!"

 ** _"_** ** _Why Though? Is it because you want to torture these ponies, and have all the fun to yourself? Hm? ~"_**

King Sombra says this with an overly malice voice making Somber grow even more confused, and he starts to feel his eyes glow green, and Sombra to grin, and chuckle at his other self finally going to break in.

But instead Somber _does not_ break…Instead he backs away from Sombra glaring at his foe which who is possibly his evil inner self.

"I do NOT wish to hurt ponies! I don't know who you are, or where you came from, or even if you are just my true inner self! But I will not harm anypony I love or cherish… Not for the likes of you…"

Sombra looks surprised at his other self's resistance and then chuckles deeply in return.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh really? ~ Then if you're so keen on keeping everypony alive and well ~ then why don't you prove it~ by defeating these fillies~"_** Sombra magically shines his horn a dark menacing glow making several familiar ponies with messy manes, and overall not welcoming looks.

Somber's eyes widen as he sees Applejack's form walk over to him as the other's do as well…

 ** _"_** ** _So will you accept our challenge? ~"_** He looks down and thinks frantically as the girls close in on him, he's about to finally speak until he hears a mare's voice.

"STOP!"

The whole area then begins to shine and everypony freezes as a pink mare floats down to meet his gaze with her horn shining brightly.

"It's you!" Somber says recognizing her stature and pose, as she stares back.

"Yes… It is me…"  
"So where you the one that was in my first dream?"

Somber says with a curious voice…

"No… That was somepony else might I add… Somepony better known than I…"

"But how could you be unknown? You're an alicorn… Aren't all alicorn's supposed to be royal?"  
"Well yes indeed… But I prefer to stand back and observe my surroundings instead…"

She says as Somber stare curiously at the mare who speaks without breaking her calm and serene voice.

"Hey… Before you leave I suppose… Might I ask what your name and your occupation is?"  
She looks back and then sighs to herself silently…

"I am Flower storm… Protector and guider of the afterlife, and those who need my guidance to their goal…"

"So how did you get like this?"

"Well… That is merely because I am a spirit that has suffered in tragedy and pain… Once I died… I took form into a mystical spirit to help those who need it. Unlike Luna who visits ponies in their dreams, while I meet them whenever there is trouble a hoof…"

"I suppose that makes sense… It's nice to meet you I guess." Somber says this while speaking politely at the graceful and elegant mare as she turns to him once more.

"So… Shall we send you to the other side? Reality?"  
"I suppose but you just look oddly familiar…"

Flower storm's eyes widen slightly at this and she speaks calmly like usual.

"I'm just one of those mares I suppose…"

Somber nods not wanting to bother her more and sees her horn glow brightly once more as she speaks to him.

"Be prepared young stallion… For you have a long way to go…"

Somber nods and feels engulfed in the mare alicorn's magic disappearing immediately.

I hear a faint beeping in my ear making it twitch slightly in return then having the urge to open my eyes, and examine my current situation which I do finally.

My eyes shoot open as they dart around the room quickly seeing I'm inside a hospital room with my body covered by some sheets as well, and my head lies against the soft pillow under me. I sigh in response and start thinking…

(What happened? Why am I? - ) I'm about to finish this until I hear the door open slightly at the other side of the room seeing a pair of tiny hooves trot in with a creature with odds and ends of different features on him as he magically shows up next to me.

(I suppose… I'm in the real world again… There is still much for me to learn.)


End file.
